callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorched Earth (mission)
If you're looking for the Call of Duty: World At War achievment, see Scorched Earth (Achievement) Scorched Earth is the 15th mission in the'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 campaign. The mission takes place in Berlin, Germany, as Delta Force, assigned to rescue the Russian President's daughter from the Ultranationalists. Delta is supported by a column of German tanks from the Bundeswehr. Characters *Derek "Frost" Westbrook (playable) *Sandman *Grinch *Truck *Granite Leader Plot The mission starts with Frost looking down at his hands, and soon Sandman comes to help him. The pair starts moving past injured soldiers until they reach a collapsed building, where the screen fades. Twenty minutes prior to this, Frost is on a MH-6 Little Bird, flying into a war-torn Berlin. While flying towards their destination, one of the little Birds is hit by RPG fire and crashes on the streets below. Frost's ride lands on the roof of a building and Frost and the rest of Metal Team get off and start engaging hostile Russian forces. Once Metal Team has eliminated all threats on the roof, they move inside to the office areas. After clearing the first floor, they ascend a piece of destroyed building to reach the second floor. Here they fight off more Russian soldiers before reaching a staircase. This staircase takes Metal team on a rooftop, where the Russians have constructed a make-shift base. After all the enemies here have been taken out, they signal Granite Team to start their assault on the hotel. At this point, Frost provides over watch to Granite team. Once all the enemies were dead, Granite team landed on the roof, but more hostiles appeared from the hotel, and Frost must take them out. As soon as all these enemies were eliminated, Russian tanks started to fire on the hotel. Using binoculars, Frost targeted the tanks for a strafing run by friendly A-10 Thunderbolts. After all the enemy armor was destroyed; Metal Team watched as Granite team entered the hotel and are killed by defenders. Metal team then rappelled down the building they were on, so that they could reach Alena in time. After landing on the street, Metal Team goes through a back alley, where they meet the remains of the dead Onyx Team, until they reach the river bank, where German tanks and Russian forces are engaged in a fierce battle. Frost then destroyed a Russian T-90 using an RPG-7. Once the enemy armor is destroyed, Metal team moved up the street with the German tank column. However once they reached the end of the street, a building rigged with explosions detonated, sending the building crashing down on the American and German forces. Soon Frost wakes up in the exact same place they had started the mission. Frost follows Sandman through the ruins of buildings, until the hotel is visible across the street. Metal Team battles Russians as they advance into the hotel and up flights of stairs to rescue Alena. When they reach the room Alena is being held in, they have to prepare for breaching. But before they can, the door explodes, sending Metal team to the floor. Frost takes Sandman's pistol and kills two Russians. After recovering from the explosion, the enemy helicopter takes off with Alena on board. The mission ends with Sandman standing in the ruins of the hotel room. Intel thumb|300px|right|MW3 - Intel Locations - Scorched Earth - Mission 14 37. Once dropped off by the helicopter, head into the first building and find the intel on a cubicle dead ahead. 38. In the same building, find the intel on the roof just behind the fence near the AC units and some short stairs. 39. After rappelling down the building, high tail it for the bookstore. The intel is easy to find on top of the cash register. 40. During the segment where Frost follows some tanks, locate the Teknik Deutsch building on the left side of the street. Head inside the lobby and look for the intel location over by the elevators. 41. Inside the second destroyed building is a bar, and the intel is on a couch underneath the stairs in this area. Transcript Achievements Bad First Date- Complete "'Scorched Earth'" on any difficulty. This is the End- Complete "'Scorched Earth'", "Down the Rabbit Hole" and "Dust to Dust" on Veteran difficulty. Nein- Kill 9 enemies with A-10 strafe runs in "'Scorched Earth'". Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon iw5 acr large.png|ACR w/ Hybrid Sight Weapon mk14 large.png|M14 EBR Scoped Found in level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 Weapon p90 large.png|P90 Weapon pecheneg large.png|PKP Pecheneg Weapon spas12 large.png|SPAS-12 Weapon mk14 large.png|M14 EBR Scoped Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 Weapon m4 short large.png|M4A1 Weapon g18 large.png|G18 Trivia *In the cutscene before the level begins, Alena Vorshevsky is mispelled Alena Vershovsky. *This is the first campaign mission in the entire ''Call of Duty series where the encountered German Army is friendly to the player. *There are three Bundeswehr Leopard 2 Tanks named Vorschlaghammer (Sledgehammer), Zerstörer (Destroyer) and Blutertragen (Blood-Born). Blutertragen stays on the bridge, and later on is eventually destroyed. *Sandman calls Alena "Athena," this is actually Alena's codename for the operation, due to the fact that HVI's names are never given over airwaves. *This is the last mission in Modern Warfare 3 the player plays as Frost. *Oddly, it seems the two Leopard 2 tanks seen are not supported by any other German infantry. What makes it even more strange is that they are supported by American infantry. *After the building collapses Grinch is wearing a Ranger uniform, not his usual Delta uniform. *When marking targets for the A-10, there are four friendlies on the road that are not part of Granite team. It is unknown how they got there, and they can be killed without being given the friendly fire warning after Granite Team is killed. *Before and after the player provides overwatch for Granite Team, Grinch can actually be seen attaching and later detaching a sniper scope from his MK14. *Strangely, the weapons Frost wield do not reset and refilled after the building collapses. Note that in the same scene after the building collapses during the beginning of the mission before returning to 20 minutes earlier, both weapons' ammo are full while after the building collapses during the progress of the mission, they are not refilled or even reset and the weapon remains the same as before the building collapsed. *This is the only level where ACR 6.8 is usable in Campaign mode. *Strangely, there can be a Delta operator named Reisdorf with a random rank on this mission and on Goalpost. *This is the only level in the game where the player doesn't actually breach a room when told to and takes a friendly unit's pistol out of their holster. *Before the helicopter is shot down by an RPG the player can shoot the enemy, killing him but not saving the Little Bird. References Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Modern Warfare 3 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Modern Warfare 3 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels